centraloregonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunriver Resort
Sunriver Resort (or simply Sunriver) is a planned residential and resort community in Deschutes County. It is part of the Bend Metropolitan Statistical Area. It is located on the eastern flank of the Deschutes River about south of Bend at the base of the Cascade Range. The Sunriver Owners Association (SROA) is a quasi-governmental entity that governs this unincorporated community. The association is run by a nine-member board and services are provided by professional staff. Association services include public works, environmental resources, recreation, administration, community development, communications and accounting for their 4200 private properties and common areas. The Recreation Department includes the 22-acre Sunriver Homeowners Aquatic & Recreation Center (SHARC), which is open to the public. Paid for by owners and opened in 2012, the facility features indoor/outdoor aquatics, tot pool/sand play area, splash features, a year-round tubing hill, park, basketball/bocce ball courts, playground/rock climbing wall, cafe, outdoor amphitheater and meeting/event spaces. Although located just outside Sunriver "proper" the Sunriver Business Park and Three Rivers School are considered part of the "greater" Sunriver community. History The land where Sunriver Resort is now located was once an ancient lake bed. Upon drying up, the lake bed became a meadow which served as a meeting place for Native Americans who called the area home. When settlers came to Oregon in the early-to-mid-19th century, trappers and explorers such as Peter Skene Ogden, Kit Carson, and John Fremont led expeditions through the area as they traversed along the Deschutes River. In 1942 the United States Army claimed the area and built Camp Abbot, a World War II training facility designed to train combat engineers in a simulated combat environment. It closed soon after D-Day in 1944 and most of the buildings were razed. The officer's club, constructed from native logs and stones, was left standing and has been preserved and renovated by Sunriver Resort. It is now known as the "Great Hall" and is used to host meetings and weddings. The name Sunriver was selected by developers John D. Gray, founder of Omark Industries, and Donald V. McCallum, an attorney from Portland, Oregon. They purchased the land in 1965 with the intent to build a luxury resort on it. Their idea was to create a resort and residental community with a focus on maintaining the integrity of the environment, including creating a finite number of home sites. The initial condominiums were built in conjuction with the completion of the Sunriver Lodge and on June 28, 1968 Sunriver Realty sold their first home site. In 1993, the resort that McCallum and Gray established was purchased by Sunriver Resort Limited Partnership, who began an extensive capital improvement program. Geography Sunriver is a luxury resort and residential community. The resort is located at the edge of the high desert, just east of the Cascade Range, 15 miles (24 km) south of Bend and 180 miles (290 km) south-southeast of Portland. The elevation of the resort is . Climate This region experiences warm (but not hot) and dry summers, with no average monthly temperatures above 71.6 °F. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Sunriver has a warm-summer Mediterranean climate, abbreviated "CSB" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Sunriver, Oregon Demographics The community has a permanent population of about 1,700, though at any given time it may have thousands of vacationers in attendance. Economy Sunriver consists of residential home sites and common areas, recreational facilities, the Sunriver Resort, and a commercial development known as The Village at Sunriver — all accessible via the 33 miles (over 55 km) of paved pathways for pedestrians and bicyclists. There are dining areas, tennis facilities, swimming pools, parks, a nature center, stables, a marina and general aviation airport, and other family recreation. The Village offers residents and vacationers a variety of businesses and services including restaurants, retail shops, real estate, vacation rental and property management companies. The Sunriver Resort Hotel is managed by Destination Hotels & Resorts. It offers hotel rooms, banquet facilities, a fine dining restaurant, and other amenities. The resort has over of meeting and banquet space. Sunriver Vacations, a conglomerate of five vacation rental companies, offers their guests access to Mavericks at Sunriver recreation center. Mavericks houses a juice bar, rock climbing wall, cardio and weight gym, meeting room, four-lane indoor swimming pool, FlowRider, and kids pool with splash fountains. Businesses and companies * Sage Springs Club and Spa Museums and other points of interest * Oregon Observatory at Sunriver * Sunriver Homeowners Aquatic & Recreation Center (SHARC) Sports Sunriver manages two public golf courses (Meadows and Woodlands) and two private courses (Caldera and Crosswater, available to guests staying at the Resort). Crosswater, named one of "America's 100 Greatest Courses" by Golf Digest, was the home of the JELD-WEN Tradition, a major championship on the Champions Tour from 2007 to 2010. The Meadows golf course was designed by acclaimed architect John Fought and the Woodlands golf course was designed by the renowned architect Robert Trent Jones, Jr. Education Transportation ;Air Sunriver Airport ||S21}} is a public use airport located one nautical mile (2 km) west of the central business district of Sunriver. It is privately owned by Sunriver Resort, L.P. This airport is included in the National Plan of Integrated Airport Systems for 2011–2015, which categorized it as a general aviation facility. It is used by travelers/private jets, glider tours around the area, and other uses to the public. It is located near the Sunriver Resort. It has enough parking spaces to hold 170 aircraft; 16 of the parking spaces are specifically designed for multi-engine piston and jet aircraft. The airport is also serviced by Enterprise Rental Car. :;Facilities and aircraft :Sunriver Airport covers an area of 108 acres (44 ha) at an elevation of 4,164 feet (1,269 m) above mean sea level. It has one runway designated 18/36 with an asphalt surface measuring 5,455 by 75 feet (1,663 x 23 m). :For the 12-month period ending February 23, 2010, the airport had 6,150 aircraft operations, an average of 16 per day: 89% general aviation, 10% air taxi, and 1% military. At that time there were 71 aircraft based at this airport: 68% single-engine, 21% multi-engine, 6% jet, 3% helicopter, and 3% glider. References External links * Sunriver Owners Association * Aerial image as of July 1994 from USGS The National Map * * Category:Communities Category:Deschutes County